1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aluminum screen enclosures, and, more particularly, to structural aluminum rails, of the type commonly used to form screen enclosures, adapted with an integral drain mechanism for allowing water to drain from the enclosed space.
2. Description of the Background Art
Drain systems are commonly used to carry away accumulated water. Certain structures, however, have inherent problems with water drainage. Chief among these structures are aluminum screen enclosures, such as the type often found around pools and patios. Those structures are commonly fabricated with a number of connected extruded structural aluminum members forming a frame to which screen is attached to form a screen enclosure. While aluminum screen enclosures are effective in keeping out insects, leaves, and other debris, they are not weather proof and thus allow water to enter the enclosure through the screen mesh. As a result it is common for water to accumulate inside the enclosure and form a pool of standing water as the aluminum base rails act as a dam thereby preventing the water from draining. Furthermore, people often clean the deck within the enclosed area using a garden hose to wash away debris thereby purposefully introducing water onto the deck surface, which water is often left standing due to inadequate drainage. As should be apparent, it is undesirable to have standing water in a screen enclosure as the water can damage and discolor the deck and surrounding objects, attract insect pests, and/or otherwise become a nuisance that prevents the quiet enjoyment of the enclosed area.
As a direct result of the drainage problem associated with aluminum screen enclosed areas, the background art reveals attempts to provide drainage structures for use in and around screen-enclosed areas. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,067, issued to Dahowski, discloses a below ground drain and conduit member for draining surface water while doubling as an expansion joint. The drain system may be installed along a wall and/or adjacent to a screen enclosure base rail. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,838, issued to Millner, discloses a drain grate system for installation within a concrete deck, along a periphery of the deck and below the base of a frame structure of the screen enclosure for draining water from the deck surface.
While the above-referenced drain structures are suitable for installation in and around screen enclosures they suffer from a number of inherent disadvantages. Firstly, the installation of screen enclosures is greatly complicated by the requirement for mounting the prior art drain structures in the concrete adjacent to and/or below the frame base rails. In addition, the drain structures disclosed in the prior art have drain capacities that are limited by relatively small openings. Furthermore, since the drain grate openings are relatively small and spaced apart the drains disclosed in the prior art can easily become clogged with debris thereby rendering the drain system ineffective. As a result of these shortcomings and other disadvantages in the art there exists a need for an improved drain system for use with screen enclosures in an around swimming pool and patios.